Whenever components or products of a technical installation are shipped to a customer it is necessary to separately ship a documentation including information such as identification data or technical data of the component shipped. Further, in particular with regard to large technical installations, during transportation, erection and commissioning the information of the installation has to be matched with a manual which has to be handed out to the costumer. Then, e.g., at the customer side, it is hard to identify the match between the single component and its documentation, and the manuals often are not at hand. During service life it is difficult to identify the correct spare parts, and the maintenance instructions are not always at one's fingertips.